Question: Subtract. $59 - 25.4 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}59-25.4\\\\ &=59.0-25.4\\\\ &=590\text{ tenths} - 254\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=336\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=33.6 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $5$ ${9}$ $.$ ${0}$ $2$ $5$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${5}$ $\overset{8}{\cancel{{9}}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{{0}}}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $3$ $.$ $6$ $59 - 25.4=33.6$